A wide variety of items and devices used in various fields, whether for personal use or professional use, are required to be cleaned, disinfected, and/or sanitized routinely or between each use of the item or device. For example, law enforcement and correctional facilities utilize a wide variety of restraining devices such as handcuffs, shackles, and chains, to restrain individuals in their custody. The handcuffs, shackles, and chains make contact with the skin of the individual being restrained and with the skin of the law enforcement personnel applying the handcuffs, shackles, and chains. Over time, the restraining devices become dirty and can become contaminated with dirt, bacteria, and disease. The restraining devices must be routinely cleaned, disinfected, and sanitized in order to prevent contamination and the spread of bacteria and disease. Medical personnel and facilities use a wide variety of instruments during patient examinations and surgical procedures that must be routinely cleaned, disinfected, and sanitized after each use. Tattoo artists and piercing establishments use instruments that must also be cleaned, disinfected, and sanitized after each use. The disinfecting apparatus of the present disclosure is designed to clean, disinfect, and sanitize a plurality of devices in a sealed chamber using a disinfectant solution, short-wavelength ultraviolet (UV-C) light, and a blower, eliminating the need for plumbing, drainage, or a backflow prevention device. The disinfecting apparatus of the present disclosure may also utilize a standard disinfectant solution as well.